Imagine Song Contest 18
Oslo, Norway |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = "Walks Like Rihanna" The Wanted |Row 5 title = Timeline |Row 5 info = ◄ 17 file:ISC_Mini.png 19 ►}} ISC #18 was the eighteenth edition of Imagine Song Contest which started on the 28th June. 55 users submitted an entry and there were 3 semi finals. Host city :For further information, see Oslo is the capital of and most populous city in Norway. Oslo constitutes a county and a municipality. Founded around 1000 AD, and established a "kaupstad" or trading place in 1048 by King Harald III, the city was elevated to a bishopric in 1070 and a capital under Haakon V around 1300. Personal unions with Denmark from 1397 to 1523 and again from 1536 to 1814 and with Sweden from 1814 to 1905 reduced its influence. After being destroyed by a fire in 1624, the city was moved closer to Akershus Castle during the reign of King Christian IV and renamed Christiania in his honour. It was established as a municipality (formannskapsdistrikt) on 1 January 1838. Following a spelling reform, it was known as Kristiania from 1877 to 1925, when its original Norwegian name was restored. Oslo is the economic and governmental centre of Norway. The city is also a hub of Norwegian trade, banking, industry and shipping. It is an important centre for maritime industries and maritime trade in Europe. The city is home to many companies within the maritime sector, some of which are among the world's largest shipping companies, shipbrokers and maritime insurance brokers. Oslo is a pilot city of the Council of Europe and the European Commission intercultural cities programme. Participants 'Returning artists' After School previously participated in the tenth edition as a representative of Japan. Blitzkids mvt. previously participated in the fifteenth edition as a representative of Germany. Broono previously participated in the sixteenth edition as a representative of Moldova. Cristian Parmac previously participated in the third edition as a representative of Romania. Darin previously participated in the tenth and fourteenth edition as a representative of Iraq and Sweden. Ell Gasimov previously participated in the tenth edition as a representative of Azerbaijan. Emina Jahović previously participated in the second and eleventh edition as a representative of Serbia. GJan previously participated in the sixth edition as a representative of Lithuania. Glasperlenspiel previously participated in the seventh edition as a representative of Germany. Kamaliya previously participated in the eighth edition as a representative of Ukraine. Katy Perry previously participated in the third and ninth edition as a representative of Portugal and the United States. Laleh previously participated in the seventh edition as a representative of Iran. M-AND-Y (Mandy Santos) previously participated in the eighth edition as a representative of Andorra. Miriam Cani previously participated in the sixteenth edition as a representative of Albania. Monrose previously participated in the sixth, tenth and thirteenth edition as a representative of Germany and Morocco. Myahri previously participated in the thirteenth edition as a representative of Turkmenistan. Nolwenn Leroy previously participated in the second edition as a representative of France. One Direction previously participated in the seventh and thirteenth edition as a representative of Pakistan. Sasha Lopez previously participated in the sixteenth edition as a representative of Moldova. Sibel previously participated in the sixth edition as a representative of Sweden. Soluna Samay previously participated in the third and sixth edition as a representative of Guatemala. Tóth Gabi previously participated in the third edition as a representative of Hungary. Victoria Justice previously participated in the sixteenth edition as a representative of Puerto Rico. The Wanted previously participated in the eighth edition as a representative of Ireland. Disqualifications In the first semi final, Canada was disqualified as they did not vote on time. If Canada did vote on time, they would've qualified to the final. In the third semi final, Guatemala was disqualified as they did not vote on time. If Guatemala did vote on time, they would've qualified to the final. In the final, the United States was disqualified as they did not vote on time. If the United States did vote on time, they would've come 18th. Results 'Semi-final 1' The first semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 2' The second semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 3' The third semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Wildcards' Wildcard battles were introduced in the sixth edition of Imagine Song Contest. It was introduced to try and give underrated songs another chance at getting to the final. 'Final' This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. Map External links *Semi-final 1 recap *Semi-final 1 results *Semi-final 2 recap *Semi-final 2 results *Semi-final 3 recap *Semi-final 3 results *Wildcard battles *Wildcard battle results *Final recap *Final results Category:ISC Editions